1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color correction circuit for correcting colors indicated by a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a luminance signal of a color video signal is formed by separating the colors of an object image into the colors red, green, and blue, and mixing, in a certain proportion, primary-color signals, i.e., a red signal, a green signal and a blue signal, indicative of these colors. On the other hand, color-difference signals of a color video signal are each formed by subtracting the luminance signal from the red signal, or subtracting the luminance signal from the blue signal.
However, color video cameras employ various systems for sensing images. With certain types of image sensing systems or certain adjustment conditions of color video cameras, during the forming of a luminance signal, the red, green and blue signals are mixed in a proportion different from the normal proportion. The resultant video signal possesses certain color reproducibility in which, when the video signal forms an image, the colors of the reproduced image are different from those of the original image. In this way, it is necessary to effect color correction.